Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm
Emerson and his team go to extreme measures to get Ule Matobo out of the safe room. President Allison Taylor makes a decision regarding Sangala. Renee Walker tracks Jack and Tony to the Matobo's location, but is found by Emerson. The FBI continue to search for Emerson and his crew. Nicols instructs for Renee to be killed. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor * FBI Agent Renee Walker * Henry Taylor * David Emerson * Jack Bauer Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Ever Carradine as Erika * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Steve Cell as Litvak * Marina Black as Christina Hillinger * Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Major Zeze Eto'o * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Dominic Hoffman as Raymond Howell * Peter Onorati as FBI Agent Remick * Mark Aiken as Nichols Memorable quotes * Renee Walker: Don't you touch me! Get your hands off of me. * Jack Bauer: Shut up, or I will shut you up. * Sean Hillinger: (while looking at Larry Moss) Never seen him like that, it looks like his head's gonna explode. * Jack Bauer: Step down... Step down. (grabs Renee) You could either walk, or I could drag you. * Renee Walker: So everything that you told me was a lie? * Jack Bauer: I'm doing what I have to, I don't expect you to understand. * Renee Walker: I understand that you are a traitor and a murderer. * Jack Bauer: Turn around. * Renee Walker: No. You're going to have to look at me when you pull that trigger. * Jack Bauer: I said turn around. (turns her around and whispers into her ear) If you trust me, I'll get you through this alive. Get on your knees. Background information and notes * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison do not appear in this episode. * This episode features the eighth silent clock of the series, just four episodes after its last appearance in 24: Redemption. It is also the earliest in the season that a silent clock has been used. * This is Tony Almeida's 100th episode. * Although ammonium dysterate is a fictional chemical compound, its origin and use are based in some reality. Ammonium is an ion, and some chemicals that include the ion are highly toxic. The surname "dysterate" is the same as in the chemical compound glycol dysterate, a known skin irritant. Also, the mixing of choice common household chemicals can produce deadly gases (such as chlorine) at high concentrations. 705 Category:Day 7 Category:Silent clock episodes